


Another Day

by kyoshis_biggest_fan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Confessions, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Whump, i based it off song lyrics, i went super poetic for this one, sick comfort, you will probably never see me write another straight fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshis_biggest_fan/pseuds/kyoshis_biggest_fan
Summary: Lin has something to say.A thought crosses Tenzin’s mind.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This short is based off of This Mortal Coil’s song “Another Day.” I do not want this piece to be completely clear. I have my own interpretation and you may also have yours.
> 
> I suggest listening to the song as you read. It’s very beautiful, and I hope this writing can do it justice.
> 
> Be sure to kudos and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is encouraged :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -becca <3

The sun’s last lick of light cowed behind structures that stopped it from reaching Air Temple Island. In the kitchens, the kettle screamed in agony, pleading that it be shown mercy from the flames beneath it. And so it was, lifted and poured into a cup on a delicate saucer, as it was meant to be, and then delivered to whom it was meant to be drunk by. 

She stood at the door, shoulders hitched, Tibetan tea steaming atop a lovely flower-decal porcelain tray. Tenzin lay ill in his bed, watching the woman intently.

The woman spoke, “I loved you a long time ago, you know?”

Tenzin slowly sat up on the edge of his bed, then stood, lacking balance, and approached the woman with his tea. He let her continue, a distance of only three feet at most forming a great rift that, in the tension, was three miles at least. 

“I couldn’t give up all those years ago, Tenzin.” The tray trembled in her white-knuckled grasp. Silently, his eyes fell to it, then back to the lady that risked dropping it. “I had no idea—I didn’t know what on earth there was to know—all those wasted years….”

And for a moment, while she trailed on about her grievances, Tenzin himself left the present and thought of a small box he kept stowed away in his wardrobe, full of memories he had once made with this woman. A tomb made testament to the death of their old love. The chance, in the moment he lived through, waxed.

The sun’s fear overtook it, and even behind the structures that shielded it from the horrors of the world, the light could no longer be seen. A freshly birthed night. The chance, in the strong, wretched moment, continued to wax, and did so rather spitefully. 

Tenzin thought deeply. Though he was not listening to the words of the person before him, he knew exactly what she was saying. Words that, before then, were only uttered through her cold, bitter, miserable aggressions. He realized that in this new evening, after all this time, he and his old lover still kept themselves hung up in each other’s chains. A slow burn left to die that would not fizzle out. Perhaps, while this god-sent dove of what little emotion remained in a hollowed-out woman was being poured out to him, Tenzin could let her have her last try at it—and let himself take her like old times. Would that sate her craving for affection? Of _his_ affection?

“I’m… feeling so _sad_ , Tenzin. Sad that I never had one of your children.”

That tantalizing slow fire rose in Tenzin once more. What fear held them back? The two of them could let the frightful flame lick them, just once, but from the box in his wardrobe, the chance waned. The moment died. And the fire went with it. She saw it all flash in his steely eyes.

In a way, this was as much a fluke as it was Another Day. 

Tenzin took the cup and saucer from the tray. And without a sound, he turned around, and he walked away.


End file.
